Adventures in Egypt
by Life's Water
Summary: Pleae note that when I wrote this, it was BEFORE the 3rd book came out! A tale about Bartimeaus's adventures in Egypt with Ptomley.who is the unknown person out to endanger Ptomley's life? will Bartimeaus be able to keep him safe? AU
1. Default Chapter

**Ok erm…I'm going to use **_italics _**for Bartimeaus's little comments, I hope that its ok! And if not just tell me.**

Chapter-The Summoning

It was like a sharp stabbing pain through my side, okay so I'm slow at realising what was happening but hey I'm new at this job! I apparated to find that my new place was in a palace _Not like the sleazy alleyways and cobweb attics like I'm normally summoned in_ I marvelled at the marble floor in front of me, How many djinni helped build this wonder of a palace is anyone's guess?

"If you have quite finished, demon, perhaps you would like to meet the person who summoned you?" Said a creepy voice. I turned around and saw where the voice had come from; standing in front of me was a small, fat bald headed man wearing a funny skirt. "Not me you idiot." He called me an idiot didn't he know who he was dealing with? He pointed one of his long pointy fingers at a small boy dressed in fine clothes. The boy seemed frightened but who could blame him, I am a very frightening and impressiveif I do say so being.

I watched him take a step forward. "I, oh djinni am Prince Ptomley of Egypt." Wow I was impressed; he spoke that with regality and authority. "Well Ptomley I am Bartimeaus." I answered him _ok not as impressive as him, but I was stunned that a boy about six or seven, could speak with great authority in front of a great and powerful djinni like me_ the boy suddenly cleared his throat and took about two steps forward.

"The reason why I have summoned you, Bartimeaus, is that my life is currently in danger by an unknown enemy." The boy paused, great another protecting job _I had only done two protecting jobs and they had all ended in disaster_ "would you please protect me from that unknown harm, great djinni?" He ended his plea. I glanced around at the faces in the room, Ptomley was still looking anxious on whether I would accept his plea, I turned to the bald man who I have now decided to call 'Baldie', but when I turned to my right I noticed that another person was in the room, a man, he held the same air of authority and regality like Ptomley. I guessed that he was the Prince's father, the Pharaoh. I turned back to that anxious young face. I grinned and nodded, his little face lit up with my answer and turned to face his father, whom was infact giving a satisfied nod and then he turned away. I watched him walk up the steps, only then did I notice a young woman standing in the archway. The couple linked arms and left the room. "I must go know great Prince, I have a lot of work to do." I only then noticed that 'Baldie' was infact the advisor. Ptomley nodded and the advisor left the room.

An awkward silence fell through the room. "May I change into something fitting?" I asked the prince. He nodded, I decided to change myself into a sphinxwhat a good form to change in being in Egypt and all "so what do you want to do?" I asked him. A look of mischief crossed his face, "well……….how about playing a trick on the priests?" I grinned, a plan already forming in my brilliant mind, "what do you think about this?"

**Please review! They inspire me to write more!**


	2. the plan

**Thank you for all those nice, sweet reviews!**

**Chapter-The Plan**

Luckily Ptomley agreed with my idea and so we spent most of the day planning on when and how we were going to take the idea onboard. "So Ptomley we will switch the heads of Ra and Sekhmet then Nut and Horus's heads onto each other's bodies. Good idea is it not?" I asked the boy, he nodded and he was about to say something but unfortunately 'baldie' arrived to take the prince for tutoring. Ptomley looked at me with pleading eyes but all I did was shrug_, what did this kid think I was, a powerful demon who can kill people, oh wait I am,_ "please Anun, can Bartimeaus come with me?" _I couldn't resist those pleading eyes_, so I nodded. Ptomley smiled but Anun glared at me. He then turned and the prince followed, shortly after the prince was the sphinx.

* * *

We walked for about five minutes before Ptomley actually spoke to me, "I can't wait for the plan can you?" he whispered. I shook my head it had been my idea at least,_ but then again I always came up with the best ideas._

"Neither can I, Ptomley, neither can I."

**Sorry that it was short, got tons of homework to do.**

**Anyway I promise that the next chapter will be longer.**


	3. Switching heads

**Switching heads**

The plan underwent after we left Anun, "come on Ptomley." I called for the boy too hurry up,"coming!" Was the reply I received, he came out of his room after demanding to change his clothes,"what took you?" I asked him, he shrugged, "come on then lets go."

We had finally arrived at the temple of the gods,_ I've seen many temples whilst serving magicians but few temples could compare to this temple!_ I looked around awed, only Egyptian temples could have lovely marbled floors and golden statues. "If you're quite finished Bartimeaus I would like to start switching the heads!" I looked at Ptomley and shrugged, I climbed up the statue of Horus and proceeded to take the head off, Ptomley did the same with Nut's.

* * *

In my time of servitude, which has been like over a millennia,_ it actually feels longer!_ I have rarely taken to any of my masters,_ because they are all idiotic magicians who like to take over everything,_ but there was something about Ptomley that made me take to him, I didn't know what it was, was it his mischievous nature? Was it just that he treated me with a bit of respect?_ None of the magicians I have served gave me respect._ Or was it the boy's current condition of being in need of protecting?_ In the past I had to protect the magicians but they never actually trusted me, but then again I never trusted them. _It was an odd feeling to take after this young magician so early in my summoning that I didn't know what was happening.

* * *

"Ok Ptomley pass me your head and I'll pass you mine." The sphinx called from his perch. The boy nodded and threw me the head of Nut, he's strong for a little boy, I thought to myself. I threw mine to him and he caught it without dropping it, good reflexes too!_ None of the magicians I ever served could catch, they were all clumsy bastards!_ I carefully placed the goddess's head on the statue's body and climbed off, I noticed the boy was doing the same, I grinned I had to admit I liked the boy. But could I trust him? "Ok now Ptomley you do Sekhmet whilst I do Ra's!" I ordered the boy, to my great surprise he complied my orders and started to climb the goddess,_ when I usually give orders to the magicians I used to serve they did not do as they were told,_ so I was completely amazed and shocked that he was doing as I had asked him to do.

The sphinx climbed up Ra's body and removed the head at great care, "catch." I said to Ptomley, at the same time he threw his and I threw mine. We both placed the heads on the bodies and climbed down.

"Well that was fun!" I said to him. He nodded and smiled.

"You know what, this is the most funnest day I have ever had!" He told me. I grinned at him, "well you know it is going to get even better don't you?" I asked him.

He looked at me confused, "well, you see the priests will be in here soon so I suggest we better go before we get caught!" I explained as if to a small child under the age of four.

He nodded and said, "I know where to go follow me." He walked away without glancing back, the sphinx made sure that there was no one in the room and quickly followed.

"Were are we going?" I asked him, he smiled mischievously. "Just wait and see!"

* * *

We arrived at the most beautiful garden I had ever seen,_ kind of reminds me of a magician back in Rome. He had a beautiful garden in his grounds and he used to make me take long walks with him in it. His name was Germanius, and he was one of the most enjoyable masters you could ask for._

"Well what do you think?" He asked me. I looked at him and then to the garden.

"Beautiful Ptomley very beautiful!"

**

* * *

Thank you for the reviews;**

**Insaneduckfish**

**Junior**

**Froggifrog**

**Stardust-Memory**

**MakoAnima**

**Thank you very much.**


	4. Punishment

**_Hello, sorry I haven't updated, just that I've been having exams, tennis matches, trying to skateboard…I also found out that two of my friends were leaving…Yamani and Meghan, I'm so upset! Anyway here's the chapter._**

**Punishment**

We had been sent to the Pharaoh's chambers early that evening, "do you realise what you have done Ptomley?" He shouted angrily, I had to hand it to the boy, he wasn't crying. Ptomley looked at the ground before answering, "I'm sorry father."

The Pharaoh looked at his son, I could see in his eyes that he forgave his son but…

"Ptomley you don't apologize to me. You apologize to the priests." He paused looking sternly at his son, "do you understand?" Ptomley nodded, and turned to leave. The sphinx followed quietly behind the now slumping boy.

"I'm sorry Ptomley, I didn't mean to get you into any trouble." The sphinx told him. The boy looked at me through sad eyes, "It's not your fault."

* * *

When we arrived at the temple we had to apologize to ten **very** angry priests, _I hate apologising for things, it just doesn't feel right somehow!_

"You must go and receive your punishment from Anun now." Said one of the priests. I looked at him as if he had gone mad,_ but we did what the pharaoh asked us to do? Why give us a punishment? _I glanced at Ptomley, he was nodding.

"Well, what you waiting for? Go!" And Ptomley and the sphinx left quickly and quietly not looking back.

* * *

When we arrived at Anun's 'office',_ it was a mess; you could hardly find anything in that room._ We sat down on the two stools waiting for the advisor's arrival. All through out the silence both the boy and the sphinx did not talk or even look at each other, when we did however we quickly looked away again, I glanced out of the corner of my eye to find that the young prince was trying to suppress tears.

"Are you ok?" I asked him,_ stupid question to ask is it not?_

He nodded solemnly, but I could tell that he was quite upset; "it's just-" Anun entering the room cut him off.

"Well you know why both of you are here, do you not?" We both nodded our heads. "Your punishment will be cleaning my room." He told us with his lip curling upwards into an amusing smile, was it amusement or was it something else? Malicious? Distaste? Whatever it was I didn't know were to place it at the moment.

"Go now! I'll be back later." He said whilst walking out of the room. Ptomley sighed, "I guess we should get on with it." And with that he started sorting out a pile of scrolls on the desk. I looked round the room distastefully, _great! A well-respected djinni such as myself shouldn't be doing this. Punishment, what kind of punishment was this? It was more like 'I can't be bothered tidying my own office up, so I will make the prince and that demon do it for me!' Was more like that._ The sphinx quickly glanced over to Ptomley who was struggling to stack the now sorted scrolls on to the empty shelves,_ what did this guy do? Had a mental break down and flung all the scrolls out of their shelves?_ I decided that maybe since it was my idea, to help the boy out.

"I'll take these you continue with the rest." I told him, Ptomley just looked at me with those sad eyes,_ why is he sad?_ I thought.

"What kind of punishment is this Ptomley?" I asked him, trying to cheer him up. The boy looked at me and shrugged, "a very stupid one." He replied.

I grinned; at least we were finally speaking!

_**

* * *

I hoped you liked this chapter.**_


	5. discoveries

_**Thank you for those nice reviews, and I promise you I'll make my chapters longer!**_

**Discoveries**

It had taken us nearly two hours to clean up the advisor's office, and we were still not done. There were piles upon piles of scrolls, which must have lain hidden from Ptomley's and my eyes. But none a less we found them piled up in a corner behind the back of the desk. _Whoa, I bet Anun didn't want these scrolls to be found._ The large black shape,_ in case your wondering that is me, the sphinx, _stalked towards the desk, and with it's sharp claws began to pull the stubborn scrolls from out under the desk. Ptomley looked in awe as the number of scrolls doubled, the total becoming to hundred,_ no magician, who I ever served had no more than at least sixty scrolls._ I was starting to think that Anun was not your average sort of advisor when I discovered that the piles of scrolls were all about magic. The Sphinx glanced over at Ptomley, the boy was still staring in awe at the number of scrolls which where behind the desk.

"Ptomley, you go and tell Anun that we have finished." I told him, he looked at me blankly.

"What about the scrolls? Don't we need to put them away too?" Asked the boy. I thought up a reply, but somehow I had to get the scrolls out of here and somewhere were nobody (_except me of course)_ can find them. "I'll take care of them, you just go." The prince glanced at the sphinx suspiciously before walking away.

**

* * *

Bartimeaus's POV**

The sphinx sighed before gathering up the scrolls, _ow! A paper cut._ I thought bitterly to myself, _that's just what I needed!_ The sphinx unfolded it's wings and took off from the floor, being very careful (if I might add) not to drop the scrolls which were being carried in it's paws.

Where's a window when you need it,_ Anun did not like his light did he?_ There wasn't a single window in the room, the sphinx circled to find a place to escape before the prince and the advisor came back.

_Why isn't there an escape route around here? Doesn't he like fresh air? Hey what's that? It looks like a secret door? _Whilst I had been flying a round and around, I had spotted what looked to me like a secret door behind one of the bookcases. The god's only knew how neither of Ptomley or I had been able to miss it. The sphinx descended to the now clean ground;_ hey you can see the marble floor now!_ I padded my way over to the wooden door and very careful pushed it open.

**

* * *

Ptomley's POV**

When I had left Bartimeaus in the study alone with those scrolls, I couldn't help but feel suspicious at the way he had told me to go get Anun. I couldn't help but feel as though he might try and read the scrolls to learn about Egypt and her weaknesses. But something in the Sphinx's eyes told me that it was urgent, something that he was so surprised to find himself. But why would Anun try to hide very important scrolls about Egypt? It just didn't make sense. Now that I thought about it the more I could understand the reasons why Bartimeaus wanted me to get my father's advisor and most trusted friend, the scrolls were probably black magic.

"Hey, watch were your going!" An annoyed voice snapped me from my thoughts; I looked up to find Anun standing in front of me looking slightly angry at something.

"We have finished tidying up your study." I told him innocently, carefully missing out the fact that we found a hundred scrolls down the back of his desk. He looked at me for a second before motioning me to follow him to his study.

When we arrived back we found the room completely empty, _where is Bartimeaus?_ I thought.

"Well you have seem to have done a good job in tidying it up, but were is your djinni?"

I had to think up an answer very quickly, "he went to get something from my room." I told him. He looked at me briefly before telling me that I could leave, "bye." Then I left the room quickly to look for Bartimeaus.

**

* * *

Bartimeaus's POV**

_Wow, can you believe it? _What I found behind the door was a long tunnel stretching downwards, where I thought was heading under ground, and by following the millions of stairs I was right. I ended up in a large under ground room with lots of Egyptian writing. I then noticed something else, something quite out of the ordinary; it was a very large book on a gold stand. When I walked closer to the book I could feel a very powerful magical presence within it. I stepped back,_ it was giving me a very big banging headache!_ Just then I heard footsteps, we, djinni have very good hearing, _better than you humans,_ so I could tell that someone was coming down here. The sphinx quickly looked around to see if there was a way to escape, nothing.

So then I decided to look for a place to hide, _behind one of those statues!_ I quickly dashed towards it, just as the footsteps had become to grow louder and a shadow started to appear on the wall.

Walking down the stairs was Anun, _what was he doing down here?_ I watched as he walked towards the book, he flicked through a couple of pages before stopping, I heard him mutter under his breath, but could not catch what he said. He then turned around and walked back up the stairs. I waited till I could only here his faint footsteps then crept from my hiding place towards the now open book.

I peered at it, _it was already giving me a headache but I had to know what was written in it._

"Oh, no!" I whispered.


	6. Finding out more

**Thanks to these Wonderful Reviews:**

**Junior-wait and see…it will all come out in this chapter…whahaha…but I am really glad you're enjoying this story!**

**Rocker-Baby-176-good question why is Ptomley sad? He is sad because he's being told off which never really happens…sorry if I have confused ya!**

**Finding out more**

_Oh no, I couldn't believe what I was seeing!_ I quickly turned at the sound of a faint noise, but seeing it was only a rat I turned back again to the book.

I studied the book for a bit longer then decided to head back to see if the boy was safe. The Sphinx turned to leave but came face to face with an Imp.

"What you doin here?" It asked me rudely. _Didn't this Imp know whom he was dealing with?_

"Come on answer me." He commanded impatiently. I shrugged and turned into my real form.

He gazed at me in horror, "djinni?"

I smirked as he stuttered and stared in horror at my form, "yes?"

"Who are you, oh great one?" He asked me bowing low to the ground.

I smirked,_ Great one?_ I decided to reply, "I imp am the great Bartimeaus."

He visibly started to shake all over, "Please don't hurt me oh great Bartimeaus."

I thought up a brilliant idea,_ what am I saying all my ideas are brilliant!_

"There is one thing I want you to do." I told him, he looked up at me quizzically.

"What oh great one?"

"Tell me what your master's plans are."

"Follow me." Said the imp and scurried off motioning me to follow him further under ground.

"Wait, is there an exit there?" I asked him.

He nodded vigorously, "It leads straight outside." And walked off, I shrugged and followed after him.

* * *

I had been walking for ages where could Bartimeaus be? I looked everywhere but still could not find him.

"I wonder where he is?" I quietly muttered to myself.

I turned as I heard footsteps coming towards me; I let out a sigh of relief as I saw it was my father.

"Ptomley, Where's Bartimeaus?" He asked me.

"Sleeping." I replied, _oh gods he knows I'm lying._

"Come let's go for a ride." I nodded and left with my father.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" I asked the imp for the hundredth time, he turned and gave me a look saying 'If you ask one more time I will pounce on you and tare you apart'.

"No!" He replied angrily, I smiled, _Annoying is so fun!_

I started humming under my breath to pass the time, "Where here." The imp announced.

"Finally." I commented under my breath.

I walked into the small entrance of the room, I came to realise that it was a tomb.

"Well why have you led me here then?" I asked impatiently.

The imp looked at me as if I was an idiot, "Because you wanted to know what my master's plans are. So here you are." He told me with his little pointy teeth clenched tightly.

I looked around, this tomb was not important at all, _No statues, only a sarcophagus._ I walked towards the sarcophagus and read what it said on it.

_Do not open,_

_Danger inside,_

_Deadly to the Royal line!_

"Deadly to the Royal line!" I muttered, I glanced at the imp who at that moment was looking around terrified.

"What?" I asked him.

"Shush, it's here somewhere." He whispered.

"What is?"

"Oh god," he replied in exasperation, "Don't you know anything? My master wants that thing to come back to life and kill the Royal line."

_Hmmmmmmm………..that means……….OH NO!_

"So he has succeeded then?" I asked the imp.

The imp nodded, "Can we leave now please?" He asked me, _Poor thing he was so terrified!_ I nodded and he sighed in relief.

"But I want to find out more about this 'monster' as you so kindly call it." I told him.

The imp continued to look around, "only if we leave I will tell you."

"Let's go then."

We left the eerie silence, into the sunny outdoors.

* * *

"Well?" I asked him impatiently.

"My master has brought the monster back to life…. when he will release it upon the Royal family is a mystery but what I do know is that he will release it before the next full moon!"

"What is this monster?" I asked him.

"He was imprisoned for treachery long ago…he is Anun's great, great predecessor."

I saw the imp flinch and then I realised the awful truth,_ He's a very powerful evil magician!_

I decided to speak my thoughts out loud, "he was a powerful magician wasn't he?" He nodded his head.

"I-I-I remember when he committed the treachery against the Royal family," he paused and looked at me his eyes fall of fear, "it was horrible only the princess survived…she became a great ruler afterwards and imprisoned him with the help of the priests."

Another thought crossed my mind, "when is it the next full moon?" I asked him.

"Tomorrow."

"By the way I never caught your name?" I said to him.

"That's because you never asked!" He told me, "my name is Blinkey and unless you don't want your precious Royals to die we need to work together to stop them."

I nodded in agreement, "let's go." We ran as fast as we could towards the palace, _I wonder if we will be able to stop Anun releasing his dead relative? Only time would tell…_

**Tell me what you thought…. good/bad? I wonder what will happen will they be able to stop Anun from releasing the monster?**


	7. Will we stop it in time?

**Thanks for the reviews…………**

**Will we stop it in time?**

I had been out with my father for nearly three hours riding in the two horse drawn chariot. During that time my father said not a word to me till now,

"Ptomley?" He said looking down at me.

"Yes father?"

"Are you ok? You seem sad? Is it the punishment that Anun gave you?" He asked me with a tone of concern in his voice.

I looked down at my hands then looked back up at my father, "no, I'm ok. Just a little bit hungry." I confessed hearing my stomach growl in agreement.

"Come let's head back." He pulled the horses back towards the palace and they galloped off.

_I just hope I can find Bartimeaus, before he gets himself into trouble!_

* * *

I changed into the black Sphinx again to make my running faster,_ Djinni do not run!_ I glanced over at the imp he was running as though is life depended on it. But then again it did, not only the Royal family's lives in danger but also maybe the other citizens of Egypt were in danger too.

"I hope were there soon, I can't take much more running anymore." I gasped for air as I told him. He looked up at me whilst continuing to run.

"That's because you're a lazy djinni! We imps do a lot of running." He told me smugly. I rolled my eyes;_ well at least I'm not ugly like he was._

I continued to think back on what Blinkey had told me; _"My master has brought the monster back to life…. when he will release it upon the Royal family is a mystery but what I do know is that he will release it before the next full moon!"_

"_What is this monster?" I asked him._

"_He was imprisoned for treachery long ago…he is Anun's great, great predecessor."_

_I saw the imp flinch and then I realised the awful truth, He's a very powerful evil magician!_

_I decided to speak my thoughts out loud, "he was a powerful magician wasn't he?" He nodded his head._

"_I-I-I remember when he committed the treachery against the Royal family," he paused and looked at me his eyes fall of fear, "it was horrible only the princess survived…she became a great ruler afterwards and imprisoned him with the help of the priests."_

_Another thought crossed my mind, "when is it the next full moon?" I asked him._

"_Tomorrow."_

So this 'monster' already committed treachery against the Royal family but failed, who can beat him? How was he imprisoned? Can magic from a djinni do it?

_Of course magic from you can beat him! You're more powerful than any wizard around here._ My mind told me, but I quickly pushed these thoughts out of my head, what happened if no one could beat this thing? What will happen to Ptomley and his family? They would die. I was told to protect them from this thing, and I hadn't a clue on what to do or if I could beat it.

"Thinking again?" Asked Blinkey.

I nodded, "how can you beat this monster?" I asked him.

He stopped running; since he was a bit ahead of me I slid into a stop before crashing into him, "by powerful magic."

"How was he imprisoned?" I asked him trying to catch my breath at the same time.

He picked his nose, _disgusting!_ Then ate it,_ ewwwwwwwww!_ He looked at me with his large blue eyes, "are you stupid? He was imprisoned by magic; the magic killed his living form. He was dead. Now that Anun has 'found' ways to bring him back he will live, but you must destroy his body and soul so he will never return." He explained as if to a small child, I didn't like when he mentioned 'found' ways to bring this dead wizard back to life. I shuddered at the thought, so Anun used people to bring this 'monster' back to life? Oh, how fun it would be to kill this creature and hopefully, possibly kill the creepy advisor. But what about Ptomley? As long as we stood here there was more likely that he would be killed!

"Come on we better keep going." I called over my shoulder as I ran.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Replied the imp angrily.

We both ran as fast as we could towards the palace, both hoping that we would be able to stop the massacre of the Royal family from happening in time.

* * *

My father and I arrived back at home before the sun had set, my mother was waiting to great us, "come you two, Anun has prepared a feast for us all." She told us happily.

We walked towards the hall to find Anun, a strange man in a cloak and Anun's assistants.

"Why hello your greatness." I did not like his voice, it sounded like a cobra, "I'm so sorry but you will not be able to enjoy your feast right Brankistu?"

The strange man pulled off his dark cloak to reveal that he was a mummy; my mother screamed and pulled me closer to her for protection whilst my father shielded both of us from harm.

"You hurt my family traitor and I will call the guards!" He threatened Anun.

He laughed evilly, "your guards won't bother you, for you see I gave them some drink to make them fall asleep for a couple of hours, so they won't save you Ramses." He said to my father.

I looked at my father, his eyes full of fear but not fear for him, fear for us.

"Get back!" He ordered my mother and I, "you will have to take me before you take my wife or son away from me."

_Go dad!_

Anun laughed again, "That's what I wanted, you to die first, then your son." He paused and looked past my father to be looking at my mother and I, I realised now that he wanted my mother for himself. Ok my mum is young for her age since she only had me at fourteen, but it made me pull a face at the thought of it. My mother being only twenty years of age whilst an old codger like Anun who was about fifty together was not right. Besides that they weren't made for each other like my parents, my dad just being nine years my mother's elder. They held something close, which I will never know even if we survived this danger.

_Bartimeaus please help!_

I wanted my protector, I wanted my friend, I wanted him to stop this and save us all before that, Brankistu killed my father and me.

"Well say goodbye to your wife since you won't see her for sometime." Anun ordered my father venomously.

My father turned to face my mother, "don't cry Nefera, I promise you that there will be no harm on you, and I love you." He kissed my mother before turning to me.

"Be brave son, when he kills you." He paused and looked at me, his eyes held sadness, "I love you my Ptomley." He turned around ready to face his fate.

"Brankistu if you would be so kind." But as the mummy stepped forward to carry out his task a black flash quickly pushed him to the ground.

**Sorry that it's kind of boring with the mother and father thing, but I wanted to show you the reason why Ptomley thought it was sick and wrong for Anun to want his mother.**

**I hoped you liked this chapter and I wonder what will happen next? What is that black flash?**


	8. A hero among us

  
**A hero among us**

It had only been seconds since Blinkey and I had arrived at the palace wheezing, _ok so I'm unhealthy so what!_ Seeing the guards dozing in their positions, we both knew that the massacre was in progress, I only hoped that we were in time to save them, but then again we could be too late to save them.

"Psssst if you want to save your precious prince we better hurry." Whispered the imp quietly. I nodded in agreement and followed him towards the main hall. He motioned me to place my ear onto the door, I listened hearing the voices inside, _definitely in there, and I'll wait when it's the right moment._

"Brankistu if you would be so kind." I heard, _this is it, this is the moment._ The doors flew open and I pounced on the 'monster' as he was just about to kill the Pharaoh. He looked up at me with full surprise on his face, "Bet you weren't expecting this were you?" I asked him threatingly. He continued to stare up at me in surprise.

"Djinni, you have meddled once and for all prepare for my rath!" Shouted a very overly annoyed Anun. I turned to look up at him, but did not release my pressure on the mummy.

"And that'ssssssssssss bad?" I asked him. He clenched his fists in fury and charged straight at me. Luckily Blinkey jumped on him before he could knock me off his mummy, and started scratching and biting him all over.

"Get off you traitor." He yelled but Blinkey did not cease. It gave me time to glance quickly at the family, they were all unscathed.

"Get out of here you idiots." I ordered them, with the pharaoh pushing his small family to safety I noticed Ptomley give a grateful look.

_Goodbye my friend. Now to deal with these problems,_ as I turned back to watch Anun throw Blinkey through the now open doors of the hall.

"Now to deal with you, Brankistu once he is busy with me, you go and kill the pharaoh and his son." He ordered the mummy who was still underneath me.

"No he wont because you'll both be dead before he can get up and carry out your sick orders." I replied venomously.

And with one swift motion I muttered a few words under my breath and Brankistu and his soul was no more. I turned to Anun who was staring in shock, "bet you thought I couldn't have beaten your lovely monster then?"

He lunged at me and we fought.

* * *

I watched as Bartimeaus told us to go and run, _he is a very good friend._ Friend? We hardly knew each other. But all he had done for me was the act of friendship, I will honour him forever. I turned to look at my mother and father both were hugging, _ewwww._

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I heard a small voice scream. I turned around quickly thinking that it was Bartimeaus but was startled to be hit and knocked on the ground by a small imp.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

He nodded and mumbled an apology, I glanced up to find both my parents looking at me with concern, "I'm ok." I reassured them.

"Where's Bartimeaus?" I asked the imp.

"He's still inside, oh Prince."

_No! He could need help._ But before I could rush off to help my friend my father dragged me away, "come, we must get help." He growled. We followed my father to the guard's house hoping we would find UN drugged guards.

* * *

Anun sent a powerful attack towards me, but I easily sent a powerful canter spell "is that the best you can do?" I asked him. He growled in fury, the advisor was a mess; blood everywhere,_ not my blood._ He picked up what looked like silver, _it was silver; my enemy, my only weakness,_ he ran towards me and pounced, whilst placing the silver object on my neck, _it burnt oh god it burnt._ The sphinx cried out in pain,_ it was so painful._ And sunk it's teeth in the advisor's neck to hopefully stop the pain.

I felt his body go limb and the pain decrease; I pushed him of me to find that he was motionless, dead. _Finally that creep was dead._ I heard shouting and turned around quickly to come face to face with Ptomley, his parents, Blinkey, some guards and the priests.

"Hello." I said cheerfully to them, they were all gaping like idiots.

"Y-y-y-you won, you killed him." Ptomley said in utter shock.

"State the obvious, what did you expect? It comes with the job protecting you lot." I replied. He laughed and came over towards me.

To my great surprise he hugged me, "thank you!" He said simply. I was frozen, _djinni never show their emotions (if they have any that is) to anyone,_ but I hugged him back all the same.

The pharaoh came over to us and bent down to our level, "thank you, you are a hero."

_A hero, wow!_

"Come let's have a feast in honour of Bartimeaus." And we all left the room.

Yes a feast in my honour, but I suddenly remembered that since the danger was over I would have to leave Egypt and my new friend.

**I hoped you liked this chapter. Thank god that Bartimeaus arrived just in time… any way this is not the last chapter. So don't think it is…and I'm sorry but I didn't know whether or not Bartimeaus would show loyalty or not towards some human but I just made it as though he did….please don't flame me!**


	9. A sad goodbye

**Thanks for the reviews… here's the next and FINAL chapter!**

**A sad goodbye**

I sat on the marble stair looking out towards the gardens where only a few days ago, Ptomley had shown me. I sighed and looked down at my claws, I knew that I would have to leave soon. But how could I tell the boy that I would leave soon? I noticed that I wasn't alone outside as I caught a glimpse of a small green figure crawling around near the granite statues. I sighed as I noticed that it was only Blinkey, I was hoping deep down that it was Ptomley. So I could tell him that I had to leave him. Blinkey finally realised that I was sitting on my own on the step and decided to join me.

"What's up?" He asked me.

I told him that it was nothing when I realised he wasn't listening, his eyes where fixed on a slug on the ground. _Short attention span!_ We djinni don't have short attention spans like the lower types like imps. But then again I was glad that this brave, noble and sometimes disgusting, _I still haven't gotten over the fact that Blinkey picks his nose and eats it, but then again who wouldn't?_ Imp had helped me fight Anun and his monster 'friend'.

I cleared my throat; "We should actually head back to the main hall for that feast in our honour!" I told him. The imp nodded and we left the gardens and into the main hall for our feast.

* * *

I wonder where he is? I had been sitting with my parents for almost a whole hour, I knew that Bartimeaus would probably leave soon but I wanted something to make him remember me by! That was a stupid thought, why would a great djinni like him want to remember a pathetic mortal like me? But truth be told I had realised that over the short period of time he had thought of me as a friend, as did I for that matter. I knew that I would miss him and our time together but would he miss me? I hoped he did. I glanced back at the door hoping to see them open at any moment, when I realised they would not I sighed. Bartimeaus were are you? Maybe he had left already. But that was stupid, he would not or would he? Thoughts kept welling and drowning my mind till I heard the doors open. I glanced back at the door and noticed that Bartimeaus as well as Blinkey had entered the hall. My father stood up from his place next to my mother and I and took his goblet full of wine.

"To the brave djinni Bartimeaus and his friend Blinkey!" He raised his goblet, his eyes sparkling with excitement and happiness, "if it wasn't for them my family and I would not be here now!" He finished his toast and motioned for Bartimeaus and Blinkey to sit down in their allocated seats next to my mother and I. I watched as the imp took his place next to my mother but couldn't reach the table, I snorted with amusement as I watched my father motion for the servants to bring a pile of cushions for the imp. When Blinkey was at least level to the table, Bartimeaus took his. He sat next to me and smiled awkwardly towards me. I thought about asking him what was the matter but decided against it, now was not the place or time to discuss these things. So I decided to wait till later to discuss what the problem was. My father motioned for the servants to bring the feast on the table and told us all to eat.

* * *

I listened as the Pharaoh did a toast for Blinkey and I but I wasn't really paying attention. My main focus was on my thoughts swirling in my mind, I had to tell him that I would be leaving now! I had decided that it was best to leave now so it wouldn't be hard to say goodbye to Ptomley and the imp, _yes I had become attached to that annoying imp!_ But I decided to let the feast go under way so it wouldn't be rude to interrupt, _that is what I would need to be rude!_ I watched as Blinkey took his seat next to the Queen, but as he failed to reach the table with his impish claws I had to suppress a laugh, _imps are so helpless!_ I kept watching the little scene in front of me as I had to suppress my now laugh from turning into a fit of giggles as Blinkey was boosted up with chusions for height. With the little scene now over I decided to sit down in my place next to Ptomley. I smiled awkwardly as the thoughts about having to leave were welling up in my already flooded mind! The Pharaoh motioned for us to eat and soon we all tucked into the food set out before us!

* * *

I watched as everyone ate, _they're sure hungry!_ I thought to myself but then again so was I, I begun to take a piece of bread with chicken when Bartimeaus cleared his throat awkwardly, everyone stopped eating and stared over at us. I shrunk down in my seat feeling slightly uncomfortable with the stares that were being thrown in our direction.

* * *

I hated to tell these people especially Ptomley that I had to leave. But I had already cleared my throat for attention and I had received it! I glanced out of the corner of my eye at Ptomley, he seemed sad and confused as well as embarrassed with all the people in the room stareing at us.

"I am very happy for you all honouring me with a feast." I paused for effect before continuing, "but I must tell you all now that I must leave!" everyone gasped.

Before continuing I glanced back at Ptomley, who was trying to stop the tears that were already welling up in his eyes, "but I am going to tell you all now, that I do not regret having to spend my time with certain young people." I gave Ptomley a look before continuing, "and the friends which I have gained during my time here!"

* * *

"and the friends which I have gained during my time here!" did he just say that? He did! I felt a great weight of happiness falling from me. I looked at Bartimeaus who at this present time was looking at me from the corner of his eye.

It was my turn to say something, "thank you for protecting me and my family, and it is a pleasure to have you as a friend!" I said boldly out to everyone in the room. Bartimeaus looked surprised but quickly recovered with a smile.

"Glad you won't be sad when I go then!" he said jokingly.

"ahem!" it was Blinkey.

"you want something?" asked Bartimeaus.

The imp looked slightly intimidated by the djinni but didn't mention anything to anyone in the room, "I would be glad oh Prince to become your friend!" he said to me.

I felt touched and nodded my head gladly, I wouldn't be alone. Blinkey looked pleased with my answer and walked over to Bartimeaus.

"I will miss you!" he told the djinni and hugged him. I laughed at the look on Bartimeaus's face. Shocked and surprised were the two right words!

* * *

Aaaaah, he was hugging me. That imp was hugging me! I glanced helplessly at Ptomley who was laughing at the look on my face. Blinkey let me go and I regained my composure and the little bit of dignity I had left.

"I'll miss you too!" I told him whilst suppressing a smile. The imp seemed happy with this and stepped back.

"Well I must go but REMEMBER me!" he said to them. I walked over to Ptomley and whispered, "I won't forget you!" as I hugged him.

He hugged me back whilst whispering, "I won't forget you either!"

I smiled and let him go, "Stand back!" I ordered. They stepped back and I disaparated into thin air or back home to my world.

_I would never forget Ptomley or the short time we had spent together! He was the first human who I had became emotionally attached to. I know I would miss him and I know that he would miss me all the same!_

**What did you think? Did you like the end? Please tell me!**


	10. A big thankyou for the Reviewers

**This is just a little Author's Note thing: this is just to say 'Thank you' to all those nice reviewers for, Adventures in Egypt. Without you people there could be no stories….**

**So in no apparent order..(Pretty random to say the least)**

**MakoAnima**

**Stardust-Memory**

**Junior**

**Froggifrog**

**Insaneduckfish**

**rehy2000**

**Rocker-Baby-176-**_thanks for the tips on how to help my writing better…I really appreciate it…it's not only helped in this story but in my other stories aswell!_

**Lady Samurai**

**Hades019_2_**-well_…what can I say? I am really touched with your kindness (bows low) to tell you the truth, I've never been told that before…I am so very glad that you enjoyed the story…and hopefully once I finish my Eragon story I will write a new Bartimeaus Trilogy story…and your right…THE BARTIMEAUS TRILOGY RULES! Thank you…and I look forward for your stories in the near future………._

**Thank you everyone for your kind, helpful and truthful comments they really help!**


End file.
